Remember, Me
by kawaii-lurve
Summary: Adventure 02 and Frontier Crossover: When Kouichi ceased to exist in the Legendary Warriors' memories, he fell into the hands of the Darkness again. As they began a new adventure, they received more than what they bargained for… And, what is the relationship between Hikari and Kouji…? Main Pairings: Takouji/Takari/Sorato/Kenyako/Koumi and more. Full summary and pairings inside.
1. Chapter One: Light

This is my first Digimon story. I wanted to upload this few months ago but my laptop crashed earlier this year and I did not backup the plot and first chapter thus I had to start over from scratch. I really hoped that the characters wouldn't act out-of character and I am not good with description too so don't expect too much of it. My English standard is fairly weak too so I am sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes.

I will be using Japanese names for both humans and Digimons as they sound nicer. However, I will be using DigiDestined (used in English version) instead of Chosen Children as they are technically not children anymore and it will be weird to use the term 'Chosen Children'. Similarly, I will use crest of sincerity and reliability instead of purity and honesty respectively. This is because Jou is being reliable and not honest when he saved Takeru from drowning even though he can't swim. (Episode 36 of Adventure) I really wondered why it was called that in the original version.

Similar to other stories, there will be pairings. Don't worry if you don't like some of them as they will not be the main focus of this story. This story explored the idea of 'What if the five of them forgot about Kouichi and did not go to the hospital?' and I will try to link the two seasons together.

* * *

Chapter One: Light

Summary: "Why were we chosen in the first place? It's our destiny, Hikari! It's our destiny to follow our parents' footsteps!" / When Kouichi ceased to exist in the Legendary Warriors' memories, he fell into the hands of the Darkness again. As they began a new adventure, they received more than what they bargained for… And, what is the relationship between Hikari and Kouji…?

Words count: 6430

Rating: T

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Hikari/Takeru, Taichi/Sora/Yamato love triangle, Jou/Mimi/Koushirou love triangle, Daisuke/Ken/Miyako love triangle, Takuya/Izumi one-sided love, Izumi/Junpei one-sided love and some unexpected ones. Just to clarify, it will NOT be a threesome; it is a love triangle which means A like B but B like C.

Chapter's notes: This story took place four years after Adventure 02 and Frontier and this chapter will focus mostly on Hikari and Kouji. DigiDestined refers to Adventure characters while Legendary Warriors refer to Frontier characters.

Warning: This story contains boys' love and Adventure 02 and Frontier crossover. If you don't like the story, you can always press the cross button at the top right corner instead of flaming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Takari would be canon, but you know that it is not, so I do not own Digimon.

Published on: 09-09-2012

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**Light**

"_Hiro-kun! NOOOOOO!"_

"_Run… here… catch you…"_

"…_give up…"_

"_WATCH OUT!"_

_And then a sharp and loud scream of agony pierced through the sky as tears dripped onto the battlefield covered with fresh blood... _

* * *

**Unknown World**

Darkness…

Why were they haunting him again?! He just wanted to lead a normal life with his family.

Family? Did he even have one in the first place? Of course he did; he had his mother and his late grandmother. But, where was his father?

Images of Kouji along with his father and stepmother appeared.

_Unfair, isn't it? He had the perfect family. What about you!?_

Kouichi found himself back in his house. He watched as he urged his mother, who was coughing badly, to rest at home for the day but she refused. She refused because without that day's money, Kouichi would not be able to attend school the next month; they would not be able to pay for the hefty medical bills; they would not be able to afford the house rent. At that moment, he hated his father for making his mother suffered.

_Revenge! You wanted revenge! He took everything away from you! Everything that was supposed to be given to you! YOU!_

Kouichi took a few steps back and shook his head. He could not be jealous over what his twin brother had. He was supposed to be happy for him. Let him suffered instead. He should not be jeal-

_You envy him, don't you? He had everything you always wanted. Kill him. Take everything away from him. DO IT!_

"He's my twin brother!" Kouichi shouted to the endless darkness.

_Is that true? Why didn't he visit you and your mother then? He promised, didn't he? _

Kouichi could not help but agree with the voice. He remembered that after he woke up in the hospital, he waited and waited everyday for Kouji to visit him and their birth mother but he did not.

_He broke his promise; he shall suffer. Destroy him with the power I shall bestow upon you! _

Kouichi willingly allowed the wave of darkness to enter him but one part of his body rejected it. It was hope. The hope that Kouji would appear at their doorstep; the hope that Kouji would remember everything and acknowledge their mother; the hope that…

_Foolish human!_

Dark chains appeared from the darkness and chained him against an invisible wall. Dark power was forced into his body through the chains and he screamed. He tried to resist but to no avail as the chains were simply too strong. His eyelids felt heavy as his energy was consumed by the darkness. He found it difficult to stay awake but managed to do so when he saw Kouji standing in front of him with emotionless expression. He wanted to yell at him to save him but no words came out. Kouji started to walk away and he cried; he screamed.

"Save me! Kouji!"

"In my whole life, you never and shall not exist," Kouji smirked at him and ran towards _his_ family who was welcoming him with open arms.

All the hopes within him shattered into pieces and his eyes were clouded with darkness.

He had decided to give in to the darkness.

* * *

**Minamoto Residence – Kouji's Room **

"Save me! Kouji!"

Kouji Minamoto found himself in darkness and he shivered. The Light within him was being drained away rapidly. Instincts told him that he had to get out of here fast. A boy with blue eyes that bore an uncanny resemblance to his appeared in front of him and the boy's hands were reaching out towards him. He wanted to move towards the boy but for some reasons, he could not. He looked down and saw dark vines appearing out of nowhere and held him at the same spot. He struggled but that just caused the vines to tighten their grips on him. Suddenly, he realized that the boy's eyes changed from blue to black and the boy charged towards him. He braced himself for the pain that would inevitably be inflicted on him but it never came as something jolted him awake…

_RING~_

Slim hand stretched and pressed down the alarm clock to prevent it from ringing.

"The dream seemed so real," he mumbled to himself. "Oh well, just a dream." He shrugged and pushed away all thoughts of the dream, having decided to get ready for school.

He got out of his bed, shivering through his thin white t-shirt and blue shorts due to the wind entering his room from the open windows. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to close the windows last night and nearly tripped over some boxes as he made his way to his wardrobe. His hand grabbed his green uniform and he looked at it with distaste. Green was really not his color, he thought matter-of-factly.

After ten minutes, he exited the bathroom feeling fresh and energized. He walked over to a box labeled 'Personal' and decided to arrange his items since they only moved in yesterday night and thus he did not have much time to do so. He carefully took out a photograph frame and inside was a photograph of a young woman who looked like him, especially since both had long hairs. He traced his finger around the outlines of the woman and sighed. He placed the frame on his table and reached into the box to take out a device.

It was a blue D-scanner with black grip.

Memories of his adventure flashed passed his mind. He had never thought a simple click of yes would lead to a journey in another world, another dimension and he had finally managed to make some friends.

Friends whom he was no longer in contact with.

He sighed again before immersing himself in the memories. The fight he had with Takuya Kanbara; the moment he fell into the hole while saving Tomoki Himi; the dejected look on Izumi Orimoto's face when her spirit was taken away and the laughter that filled the air as Junpei Shibayama performed magic tricks.

The five of them, or was it six – he could not remember, had gone through thick and thin together, defeating enemies after enemies. After they had returned to the Human World, he knew that he had to do something and he had promised someone something but he just could not recall anything! It was even more frustrating that the D-Scanner never turned back to their phones and they had to make logical excuses to get a new one. He chuckled as he remembered Junpei's reason.

_A dog ate it because I ran out of chocolate to give to it!_

Ever since that day, for some reason, he had always kept the device close to him and never left his house without it. It was a reminder that the adventure was real and another world really existed.

A boy with blue eyes came to his mind again.

He heaved a sigh of frustration; he had to be getting old as he really could not remember parts of their adventure and who that boy was. It was as if someone had purposely removed or blocked parts of his memories.

Realizing that it was already 7.15AM, he took a comb and tied his long hair neatly into a low ponytail. He glanced at the bandana lying on his table and frowned at the thought of being unable to wear his bandana due to stupid school rules. He felt almost naked without it. Grabbing his bag and placing his neatly folded bandana in it so that he could wear it once school ended, Kouji hoped that this school would be better than the previous one.

* * *

**Yagami Residence – Hikari's Room**

15-years-old Hikari Yagami hummed to herself as she wore her green uniform. Today marked the third week of a new school year and her last year in Odaiba Junior High.

It had been four years since their last adventure. Even though the Digital World was opened to the public for a few months, it had caused complete chaos until it was decided that all Digital Monsters, or rather Digimons in short, should be removed along with any memories of them, including all the previous attacks in the Human World. However, the twelve DigiDestined were still able to visit their partners, who had to return to the Digital World, with limited access as the large numbers of Digimons and humans who crossed the gate previously caused huge strains on the server.

Out of all the DigiDestined, Hikari had been the one who was the most disappointed with this outcome as she had always wanted human and Digimons to live together in peace. It was a dream that she hoped to fulfill in the future together with Tailmon. She wondered what Tailmon was doing now.

Taking her schoolbag, Hikari left her room and headed to her brother's room.

"Taichi, are you done?" Hikari asked as she leaned against the door. She held back her laughter as she watched her brother, Taichi Yagami, attempting to take off his t-shirt but was unsuccessful as his massive brown hair was obstructing. "You really have to cut your hair."

"No way! This hair is like my trademark. If I ever get lost, you will be able to find me easily."

"Oh right, as if you would get lost." Hikari headed for the dining table and grabbed a piece of bread.

Taichi came running out of his room, wearing his dark blue uniform, screaming that he was going to be late. Hikari finished eating as Taichi grabbed three pieces of bread and stuffed them into his mouth. Hikari shook her head as she watched Taichi running around the house, trying to find his socks. Yuuko Yagami, their mother, whacked Taichi on the head, scolding him for throwing his things around before passing him a pair of socks. Hikari was ready to go when Taichi started wearing his shoes. Both of them waved goodbye to their mother before they set off. During the ride to school, Hikari thought about how everyone's life had turned out to be in these four years.

Taichi was currently studying in Odaiba High School along with Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. He was still playing soccer and during his free time, he would coach the Odaiba Junior High team. Daisuke Motomiya, one of her classmates since Elementary School, looked up to him as a role model and was always happy to see him. Additionally, Daisuke had also made a friend in the soccer team and his name was Takuya Kanbara. That boy could be easily be mistaken for being Daisuke's twin. Impulsive, soccer fanatic and loved wearing goggles and even more; you named it, they both had it.

Yamato had disbanded The Teenage Wolves after hurting his hand in an accident thus he was unable to play the bass guitar and they were unable to find a suitable replacement. Yamato was still in a relationship with Sora. The girl was still playing in the tennis team and learning flower arrangement. In addition to that, she started attending fashion design classes.

Mimi Tachikawa had decided to return to Japan after staying in New York for a few years so that she could graduate from High School together with the other DigiDestined and she was currently in the same year as Koushirou Izumi. The computer genius was still doing his best in helping them to gain access to the Digital World. Jou Kido, still following his father's footstep, managed to enter the medical course in Odaiba University. Everyone was happy for him as he had studied so hard during his High School years.

Hikari had recently got together with Takeru Takaishi when he had confessed to her earlier this year during her birthday and she was glad that Daisuke no longer had a crush on her. Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Takuya had become close friends after being in the same class every year.

Iori Hida had been doing well too and had just started his first year in Odaiba Junior High. Miyako Inoue, who was one year older than her, was studying in Odaiba High School together with the older DigiDestined. Everyone was suspecting that she had recently got together with Ken Ichijouji, the child prodigy and one of the DigiDestined who had decided to turn over a new leaf after all the evil deeds he had done as the Digimon Kaiser. Ken was still living in Tamachi thus he went to a different school, Tamachi Private School to be exact.

Hikari smiled at the memories. Next week, the first of August, would their anniversary and she could not wait to see everyone together again, just like before. She shook away any thoughts as the school came into view. The car stopped outside the gate and she opened the door and got out. She waved at Taichi as he drove his car away.

Hikari always arrived earlier than most students because the High School was further away and Taichi would drop her at the Junior High before making his way hardly on time to school. Hikari did not mind it at all; she really enjoyed the serenity as it allowed her time to think about her life.

"Oh there you are, Hikari," Mr. Yamada called out to her when she locked her locker.

"Good morning, Mr. Yamada, how can I help you?" Hikari greeted politely. He was one of her favorite teachers.

"Ah, you see, I was supposed to bring the new student to class but I have an urgent phone call to make. So could you help me?" he asked, looking at his watch once every few seconds.

"Sure."

"Great. This paper has his information. Why don't you wait for him in the front office? He will have to stop by there to collect his timetable." Hikari nodded.

Hikari made her way to the front office and greeted the receptionist before asking her if the new student had arrived.

"He left about five minutes ago," she replied before continuing her work.

Hikari thanked her and left the office, wondering why he would reach school so early.

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Hallway**

Kouji always made it a point to reach his new school early so that he could familiarize himself with the new environment without help from the others. Oh well, not like anyone would be bothered to help him; his cold demeanor would probably scare them away. He paid careless attention to the classrooms as none of his classes were in this block of classrooms. He had probably gone the wrong way. He cautiously backtracked so that hopefully, he would end up at where he started. As he passed by the classrooms, he could hear the loud voices of the students who were happily talking with their friends.

Friends? Memories of the people he met during that special adventure came to his mind again. He signed, thinking about those times he had rejected their offer to join their small gatherings. He really wished to go but in the end, he chose not to. They had their own life, their own group of friends before he even met them and even if they did not have, they would most likely be able to make some new friends after their adventure. He knew that they would slowly forget him, replacing him with their friends in school, and so, he decided that he would distance himself from them to spare himself from the sufferings.

While he was deep in his thoughts, he heard a voice calling him and turned back to discover that a girl with shoulder length brown hair had called him. Kouji was startled when Lights started radiating from her body and quickly regained his composure. What was going on? He asked himself but immediately decided to leave that question for later when he realized that big brown eyes was staring at him.

"Are you Kouji Minamoto?" the girl asked after staring at him for a few seconds.

Kouji just shrugged. He thought that it would be obvious enough that he was, given that he did turned when she called out the name and he was the _only_ one in the hallway. However, the girl just titled her head to one side, still waiting for his reply.

Kouji just nodded.

"That's great. Please follow me."

"Who are you and why must I follow you?" he spoke for the first time, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hikari Yagami. Mr. Yamada was supposed to meet you but he had to do something else at the last minute so he sent me to find you."

"Hikari? Light?" Kouji wondered out loud, causing the girl called Hikari to look at him.

"That's right. What about it?"

"It's just brought back some memories. That's all."

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Class 3A**

"Hikari! There you are!" Daisuke waved excitedly from his seat, much to everyone's annoyance at his loud voice.

Hikari only managed to reach the classroom barely on time due to Kouji slowly strolling around the hallway to remember the classrooms. She saw Daisuke sitting next to Takuya while Takeru sat in front of the two of them with an empty seat next to him and that was her usual seat. She was about to head for her seat when Mr. Yamada walked in.

"Alright class, settle down. Today, we have a new student so let's welcome Kouji Minamoto," Mr. Yamada announced.

Hikari could hear several gasps and giggles coming from the girls and the former coming from… Takuya? Kouji wandered into the classroom, with both of his hands in the pockets of the green school pants.

"Hikari, why don't you sit next to Kouji and guide him around the school since there are two empty seats over there?" He gestured to the two empty seats in front of Takeru.

Hikari frowned in her mind at the request but she could not disobey her teacher. Hikari nodded and walked over, mouthing sorry to Takeru while he just smiled, reassuring her that it was okay.

The moment Kouji sat down; she could feel the warmth radiating from him. The kind of warmth when you were with someone close; the kind of warmth that will cause you to never get cold; the kind of warmth that…

Kouji's arm accidentally touched her fingers when he shifted to get a better look at the whiteboard and Hikari felt the Lights within her increased rapidly. She would most likely be able to get an exponential graph if she plotted the amount of Lights in her against time. Eventually, the Lights proved to be too much for her to take and she felt that her whole mind was overwhelmed with Lights and she could hear voices calling out her name before darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Odaiba High School – Cafeteria**

"Taichi, can't you eat properly? Everyone is staring at you," Sora stated while her eyes darted around the cafeteria, glaring at anyone who looked at them.

"I can't help it if people just love to watch me eat," Taichi replied as he swallowed down the food.

Sora shook her head at the behavior of her childhood's friend.

"Oh Miyako, you have got to tell me every single details about your date with Ken," Mimi insisted as she took a seat beside Taichi.

"It wasn't a date," Miyako tried to deny. "We just went for movie. That's all."

"That's all?" Mimi mimicked Miyako's voice. "Something tells me that you are not telling the truth~" Mimi teased.

"Just stop it." Miyako looked around and spotted her saviors, Yamato and Koushirou, walking towards their table. "Look, Yamato and Koushirou are coming this way," Miyako announced, attempting to change the subject.

"Hey guys," Yamato greeted and sat down next to Sora. He raised an eyebrow at how much food Taichi was consuming and laughed. "Did your mother starve you?"

"You bet! You have no idea how bad her food is right now; it has just gotten worse after everyone came over for Hikari's birthday." Taichi mentally shivered at the memory.

"No wonder you're eating like a pig," Yamato joked, earning a death glare from Taichi and barely dodged a piece of meat that was aimed at him.

Meanwhile, Koushirou placed his laptop on the table and sat down, his eyes never leaving the screen of his laptop.

"HELLO? Earth to Koushirou!" Taichi tried to take away the laptop but Koushirou seemed to be guarding it as if his life depended on it. Well, in a way, his life indeed depended on it.

"I'm having a chat with Gennai, he is going to tell me how we could enter the Digital World," Koushirou said while his fingers moved quickly across the keyboards.

"Do you need me to help you?" Miyako offered her help.

"Thanks for the offer, Miyako; I think that I can manage."

"I can't wait to see Palmon, I hoped she still remember me," Mimi wondered out loud.

Everyone nodded and thought about their partners. Sensing the sad atmosphere, Sora decided to change the subject and asked how everyone's classes had been so far.

The bell rang after 15 minutes and they parted for their classes. Mimi followed Koushirou as they shared the same lesson.

It was halfway through the lesson and Koushirou was still chatting with Gennai about the ways they could try to enter the Digital World using his laptop. Out of the whole school population, Koushirou was the only student who could use his laptop during lessons as the teachers discovered the _hard_ way that he was very attached to it. Suddenly, his screen started to flicker and he cursed out loud.

"Koushirou, is there anything you would like to add on?" His teacher asked as his piercing dark eyes glared at him, noticing that he was distracted.

"No, Sir." He could feel himself blushing as the whole class looked at him, wondering why the always attentive boy was behaving out-of-character.

"Good, then please focus." He turned back to the whiteboard.

Mimi, who was sitting next to him, nudged him slightly so that the teacher would not notice. However, Koushirou ignored her, his heart nearly jumping out of his mouth as he read the message.

_Let the game begins. You have 169 hours 59 minutes 58 seconds left._

* * *

**Unknown World **

Hikari found herself floating in a realm of whiteness. Lights were entering her body at such a slow rate that she could not feel it unless her mind was focused on it. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the Lights while allowing her body to descend to the ground, if there was one. There was indeed one as Hikari's shoes touched the ground gently. She walked around with delicate steps. Where exactly was she?

"Hikari."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a woman walking towards her. She was dressed in a pure white gown that was long enough to spread around the ground around her. Her long and wavy brown hair was only slightly shorter than her dress and her eyes could not be seen as it was covered by a light blue visor. Hikari wanted to ask who she was but no voice came out from her mouth, it almost seemed like someone purposely restricted her from doing so.

"Keep the Light within you well and share it with the one closest to you. I will be watching over the two of you."

Hikari was confused; what did she mean by that? She was even more puzzled when the woman mentioned that there were 'two of you'.

The woman suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a man who looked like he was in his late twenties. He had brown eyes that reminded her so much of…

"Hikari."

Someone was calling her. It was Takeru. She had to leave. But, she wanted to know who this man was.

"Hikari."

Those eyes were asking her to stay. They were… begging her.

"Hikari, can you hear me?"

Takeru was calling her and those eyes were pleading her. What should she do?

"Hikari!"

She slowly closed her eyes and chose to return to Takeru.

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Nurse's Office**

Takeru had never being so relieved when he saw Hikari slowly opening her eyes fully for the first time since she had fainted. For the past 30 minutes, her eyes had been opening slightly and closing the next second and this cycle just kept on repeating. This had made him very worried and frustrated as he had no idea if she was fully conscious and what was going on inside her mind.

Hikari's eyes gradually opened and she blinked a few times to adjust to the surrounding.

"Where," she cleared her throat before continuing. "Where am I?"

"You are in the nurse's office. You have been unconscious for about five hours."

"That long?!" Hikari gasped. "What about school?" Hikari attempted to get up but Takeru gently pushed her back to bed.

"Don't worry, Daisuke had offered to get our homework. Speaking of which, it have been 15 minutes since school ended. Where is he?" Takeru mumbled the last part to himself when the door opened with a loud bang, revealing Daisuke and Iori.

"Are you alright?" Iori asked softly as he closed the door.

"Hikari, you're awake! I was so worried." He rushed over to the bed she was occupying.

"I'm fine now." She looked around. "Where's Takuya?"

"He went to find that new boy. Man, there had to be something going on between them! I'm going to cornered him tomorrow. Anyone want to join me?" Daisuke replied with a smirk on his face.

Takuya will not like it, Takeru thought.

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – School Gates**

"Takeru, I'm worried," Hikari started. She was walking out of school with Takeru; Daisuke and Iori had gone home after Daisuke asked for the tenth time if Hikari was really alright.

"Hmm?" he answered absentmindedly, looking at the message that Koushirou had just sent to them.

"It's about Kouji." Takeru's head immediately turned to her.

"What have he done?!" Hikari could sense the anger in her boyfriend.

"It's not what you think, Takeru," Hikari paused and sighed. "When I first met him, I could see Lights coming out from his body and he can't stop staring at me. When he accidentally touched me just now, I could sense power surging into my body and it was so overwhelming. I have never felt anything like that since I was about eight and in the Digital World."

"So you think that…" Takeru trailed off.

"He might be one of us."

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – School Courtyard**

"Kouji?"

Kouji was about to leave the school when a familiar voice called him. He turned around and to his amusement, he found Tomoki wearing the exact same uniform as him. He did a mental calculation and realized that he was in year 1 of Junior High. Time indeed passed fast.

"Tomoki?" Kouji asked and the boy nodded excitedly.

"I'm so happy to see you here! Takuya would be so happy if he knew that you're here. He missed you so much. He had been so miserable when you always fail to make it to our gatherings. He would always wonder out loud to himself…"

"Actually," Kouji cut off the boy who had started to talk non-stop. "I'm in the same class as Takuya."

Wait a minute, Takuya missed him? Kouji did not talk to Takuya at all after he walked into the classroom and found him sitting next to a red-headed boy. Kouji was happy at first but realized that he was sitting next to his friend. Kouji mentally sighed. He decided to ignore him, especially when he knew that sooner or later, he would have to transfer to another school. Why bother letting them enter his life again when he would just have to leave them again?

"Really? Where is he then?"

_Beep._

_Beep._

Both boys looked around and took out their phones. Nope, it wasn't the phone. Finally realizing that he had heard this sound four years ago, Kouji quickly took out his D-Scanner while Tomoki followed.

_Do you want to start?_

_Yes. No. _

_Make your choice now._

At that exact moment, Takuya came running towards them with his D-Scanner in his left hand and the free right hand was waving at them to get their attention. He halted to a stop when he reached them and the three boys looked at each other before nodding, knowing exactly what to do without the need to discuss.

_Yes. _

* * *

**Odaiba Park – Playground**

"So, who is not present today?" Taichi asked, sitting at the bottom of a slide in a playground. They were once again using the same playground they had used four years ago after learning that Daisuke was being chosen to fight for the Digital World.

"Jou has to attend classes, Ken is stuck in Tamachi and Iori has kendo lessons," Miyako listed.

Everyone's eyes then turned to Koushirou as he was the one who had called them here.

"Okay, I have called everyone here because something disastrous had happened to the Digital World." Several gasps were heard. "Firstly, I have been unable to contact Gennai after he mysteriously disappeared. Secondly, it seemed that something had attacked the Digital World and succeeded in doing so as it was blocking me from entering it. It had also left a message which I will be letting everyone know later. Thirdly, did anything strange happen in the Junior High today?"

"Today? Nothing strange happened, the only thing that happened was Hikari fainting." Daisuke answered truthfully.

"What?!" Taichi immediately jumped up from where he was seated as his protective brother mode kick in and rushed over to Hikari, putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Taichi." She pushed him away.

"Hikari, what causes you to faint?" Sora asked from her seat beside Yamato.

"Maybe I sleep too little?" Hikari lied as she was unwilling to tell them about what happened between her and Kouji. She was not ready to tell them until she could confirm her suspicion. She was really curious about this new boy because as far as she was concerned; she was the only one with the power of Light.

"But, you told me otherwise." Takeru, who was sitting next to her, said.

"Takeru!" Hikari scolded in an almost inaudible voice. "I do not want them to know yet."

"Hikari, wouldn't it be better to tell them?" He gestured to the others sitting around. "We are a team."

"Okay." Hikari finally gave in after some thoughts and began to tell them what had happened.

* * *

**Outside Odaiba Park**

"Tell me why are we here again," Kouji murmured beside Takuya. Tomoki had already raced ahead to their special meeting spot. The three of them had decided to contact Izumi and Junpei to ask if they had received the same message and discuss what they should do next.

"We're here to discu-"

"What is there to discuss when we know absolutely nothing?!" Kouji suddenly snapped, stating the fact.

Sharp blue eyes met concerned brown eyes.

Takuya put his hand on Kouji's shoulder and he flinched, causing Takuya to pull his hand away.

"Why are you behaving _that_ way again…?"

"I'm not," Kouji retorted stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kouji, tell me what's wrong, I'm your friend," Takuya suddenly stopped, causing Kouji to stop as well, staring at him with conflicted blue eyes.

"I… I had no friend," Kouji answered nonchalantly before he continued walking.

Out of the blue, Kouji felt something hitting him from the back, causing him to fall onto the hard concrete ground. Takuya put his whole weight on him and effectively restricted him. Kouji wasn't one to concede so easily and struggled.

"Kouji, please," Takuya begged. He hated to see Kouji distancing himself away from them. Sure, Kouji was here physically but he felt almost like a stranger to him as the close bond they shared four years was gone. They had not spoken a single word to each other until just now after Kouji had walked into the classroom.

Kouji was able to roll over after using some strength so that he was on top of Takuya, their role being reversed. He had not been training for nothing, he thought. Kouji stood up rather quickly and pulled Takuya up and proceeded to slam him against a tree, similar to what he had done four years ago when they had different opinions about how to go about defeating Duskmon.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

* * *

**Odaiba Park – Playground **

"So you mean that this Kouji boy won't stop looking at you?" Koushirou carefully repeated what Hikari and Takeru had mentioned.

"Oh! Takeru has another competitor now. First it was Daisuke and now it's Kouji!" Mimi giggled.

"Mimi!" Taichi said in an angry tone. "Don't even joke about that. I really don't trust that Kouji. He is going to get it from me when I see him." He cracked his knuckles.

"Ah, Taichi here finally said something logical today." Yamato nodded to himself before continuing. "So, what should we do?"

"Let's do it the Digimon Kaiser's way. We will kidnap him, tie him up and use a whip to interrogate him."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground at Daisuke's suggestion.

"Daisuke! You hang out with Ken way too much!" Miyako stood up and pointed her finger at him.

"Hey! Don't point your finger at me; you're the one who has been hanging out with him lately!" Miyako's face turned red and she immediately sat down. "Anyway, that was exactly what I read in one of his files located in his unused computer. That must be the computer he had used when he was still the Digimon Kaiser."

"That won't work," Sora sighed.

"Why don't we follow him?" All eyes turned to Taichi who had just spoken.

Before they could continue, a loud voice broke their conversation.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Hikari's head turned to the direction where the voice came from. "Kouji," she murmured to herself and ran towards the source of the voice.

"Hikari, wait!" Different voices called her but she continued running and she did not know why. Something was asking her to go to Kouji, something told her that he needed her and she wondered why, considering the fact that she just met him today. It felt like he was someone she knew for a long time.

She saw Kouji pinning Takuya against a tree and words were being exchanged between them. Hikari felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and looked up to find a smiling Taichi standing next to her.

"Let's leave them alone." Taichi slowly led his concerned sister away.

* * *

**Odaiba Park – Near the Playground **

"Why should I make myself miserable?" Kouji's voice was so soft that Takuya could barely hear a word but he managed to hear what Kouji had said anyway. But he was confused as to why he was saying this.

"Huh?"

"I never had any lasting friendship," Kouji started and loosen his grip on Takuya's shoulders. "Father had to move about so much because of his work and so I, too, moved from school to school. Acquaintances or even friends whom I have made at one school soon became strangers when I switched to another school. It has been four years since our adventure and this is already the 10th school I had been transferred to."

Takuya stared at Kouji with his mouth slightly open. He never knew that Kouji's loneliness was caused by the constant switching of school as he always thought that he just enjoyed the solitude.

"The days we spent in the Digital World were the happiest days in my life. I finally had friends," Kouji admitted, dropping both of his hands to his side. "However, that happiness didn't last long. I knew that someday, all of you will inevitably return to the lives you have before meeting me. And, when that someday happened, what am I supposed to do?" There was an awkward silence as Kouji contemplated whether he should say it because it made him _weak_.

"I distanced myself from everyone and refused to turn up for any gatherings because," Kouji paused and looked up at Takuya with sad blue eyes. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid…?" Takuya asked gently.

"I'm afraid of being abandoned again, even more so after I have met all of you and had true friends," Kouji almost whispered out the last part. "When I saw you today, I was happy, really happy. But, at the same time, I hated myself. I tried so hard to distance myself away from everyone, especially you, and now that you are standing right before me, I really wondered whether it was worth it in the first place, is there really a need to keep myself away from you? The past four years could have been spent with you-" Kouji suddenly stopped when he realized that something was wrong; he had began referring only to Takuya instead of everyone.

Takuya just stared at Kouji, his mind processing everything that he had just revealed. Meanwhile, Kouji felt very relieved as he had let everything out. It seemed like a huge burden had been lifted off his chest; the burden that he had been carrying for the past four years was finally gone.

Soon, the silence was too suffocating and Kouji decided that he should be the one to break the silence.

"Thanks for listening to me; I really needed a pair of listening ears. And, I think that I had said too much, I better go." Kouji started to walk away when he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

"We will always be your friends regardless of what you might think. And you know what?" Takuya asked quietly. When Kouji didn't respond, he continued. "I was really happy to see you too."

Kouji turned around, surprised at what Takuya had just said.

"Thanks you," Kouji whispered.

Once again, there was an awkward silence.

"Ireallylikeyou." Takuya confessed rather quickly before mentally slapping himself for blurting it out and gave a nervous laugh.

"What?" Kouji stared intensely at him with intrigued blue eyes.

"The others are still waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting, shall we? Race you there!" Takuya ran away when he felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he did not want Kouji to see it.

"Wait! I don't even know where it is!"

* * *

Sorry for the angst Kouji who had no friends for four years, he will return to his normal self in the next chapter.

Ages of the characters if you are wondering,  
Jou - 19  
Taichi, Sora, Yamato - 18  
Koushirou, Mimi - 17  
Miyako, Junpei - 16  
Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi - 15  
Iori, Tomoki – 13

Next Chapter: What has happened to the Digital World? How would the Legendary Warriors' meeting turn out to be? What would happen to Kouji now that the DigiDestined wanted him 'dead'?

Whose POV would you like to see in the next chapter? No Kouichi as I have other plans for him.

Lastly, review and no flames please (I really hate it). If there are no reviews, I might not continue it.


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

Thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate them. It has been exactly four weeks since the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait and I am posting this chapter to let you know that I am continuing with this story. I think that the main reason why I took so long to update is because I am really afraid that my writing is not good enough and the characters are behaving out-of-character, and so I kept on reading the completed chapter again and again and kept on expanding the scenes or add in more details. And then, I told myself that why should I care about what people think as long as I really enjoyed what I am doing?

This chapter is not really as long as I hoped it will be but it is still within my acceptable range. I would say that I am not really happy with this chapter because there is still room for improvement.

Remember to read the long notes at the end.

* * *

Chapter Two: Reunion

Summary: "Why were we chosen in the first place? It's our destiny, Hikari! It's our destiny to follow our parents' footsteps!" / When Kouichi ceased to exist in the Legendary Warriors' memories, he fell into the hands of the Darkness again. As they began a new adventure, they received more than what they bargained for… And, what is the relationship between Hikari and Kouji…?

Words count: 6340

Rating: T

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Hikari/Takeru, Taichi/Sora/Yamato love triangle, Jou/Mimi/Koushirou love triangle, Daisuke/Ken/Miyako love triangle, Takuya/Izumi one-sided love, Izumi/Junpei one-sided love and some unexpected ones. Just to clarify, it will NOT be a threesome; it is a love triangle which means A like B but B like C.

Chapter's notes: This chapter is all about reunion and be warned that there will be characters' 'death'.

Warning: This story contains boys' love and Adventure 02 and Frontier crossover. If you don't like the story, you can always press the cross button at the top right corner instead of flaming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Takari would be canon, but you know that it is not, so I do not own Digimon.

Published on: 07-10-2012

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Reunion**

**Odaiba Park – Legendary Warriors' Special Meeting Spot **

"Does that mean that we have to return to the Digital World again? I really hoped that nothing bad had happened to it," Tomoki asked and sadness was evident in his voice.

"I really don't know, Tomoki. It has been four years after all and anything could have happened after we left," Takuya sighed and leaned back against the tree.

Takuya's brown eyes found their ways to Kouji who was silent throughout. Izumi and Junpei were very happy when they saw Takuya reaching the meeting place with Kouji but he barely acknowledged them. Seriously, what was wrong with him?! Not only did Kouji ignore him all the way here, _again_, he also ignored the others who were glad to see him again after four years. Kouji was being temperamental _again_.

"I wonder if Bokomon and Neemon will still remember us," Tomoki questioned as he recalled the two Digimons who had travelled with them since the start of their journey.

"Don't forget about Patamon, too!" Izumi pointed out. "Didn't Bokomon promise us that he would write a book about our journey?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to read it!" Junpei cheered excitedly.

Takuya smiled as the Legendary Warriors reminisced about their journey in the Digital World. He would never expect a simple message; a simple click of yes would lead to five strangers meeting in an unknown world which they came to know as Digital World later on. The joys they shared; the tears they cried; the battles they fought together; all these began with a simple decision.

"Yeah, and we will not be able to read the words too because that weird language is made up of triangles, squares and circles." Kouji just _had_ to point that fact out to ruin the perfect atmosphere.

Takuya glared at Kouji and he glared back with twice the intensity before taking out his phone to check the time. He gasped slightly when his phone suddenly lighted up with a message and everyone moved closer to him to read it. Takuya could sense that Kouji felt uncomfortable as he started to fidget when everyone crowded around him but did not point it out.

_Follow your hearts at 6.00PM tomorrow. _

"What does Ophanimon mean by that? Why can't she just give us a clear instruction?" Junpei complained.

Everyone eventually moved back to their original seat and tried to figure out the message. Suddenly, Kouji's blue eyes widened with realization.

"Shibuya Station."

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Hallway **

Takeru walked silently with the others to the cafeteria as his blue eyes studied Kouji. He had placed both of his hands in his pockets and his deep blue eyes was glaring at the two boys who were walking ahead as they could not wait to eat. Takeru noticed that Kouji frowned a little when Daisuke had Takuya's full attention but Kouji hid it really well and quickly as another emotionless expression replaced the frown on his face.

The canteen was filled with students who were at the same age as them. The school had purposely separated the lunch period for all the three different years so that the canteen would not be overcrowded. This was the reason why Iori was not with them.

"And then, he tripped over the ball!" Daisuke and Takuya both laughed. Takeru sighed and he could see Hikari, who was sitting next to him, doing the same. Daisuke was once again telling Takuya one of the many incidents that happened during a soccer practice or match. Takeru noted that Kouji, who was sitting directly in front of Hikari, seemed oblivious to their laughter as he continued to eat his lunch with a calm expression. Soon, Daisuke dragged Takuya off to somewhere else, giving the excuse that they had something important to discuss, and Takeru knew exactly what Daisuke was up to since he had mentioned it yesterday.

What was wrong with them, Takeru thought as he watched Kouji stared at Hikari and Hikari was doing the exact same thing. However, what he did not realize was that the two of them were no longer in this world as they had been taken to another...

* * *

**Unknown World **

"Welcome, Children of Light." A low voice greeted.

Hikari opened her eyes and realized that she could not see anything. She blinked a few times and all she could see was _still_ darkness. She started to panic as the Dark Ocean came to her mind.

"Relax; no harm will come to the two of you." The same voice spoke again.

She heaved sighs of relief and she suddenly realized that she was not the only person here. Who was the other person? That person had to be another child of Light, right? That woman, she assumed, said that when she arrived here.

"Oh, I know what the two of you are thinking. Yes, you can't see the other person because of the darkness since I can't even see myself. Anyhow, that is not important at all at this moment." She paused before continuing. "The danger is near thus the two of you must find each other soon and stay together. It is not my place to tell you where you can find each other and I am already taking a risk when I called the two of you here. I should not help you at all and I am also in no position to do so since I am being chained here." The woman chuckled. "However, you do not deserve the potential dangers due to my mistakes. The Dark ones exist because of me."

The Dark ones existed because of her…? She was the creator?

"Oh look, she's here." The woman said as a beam of light appeared. "The two of you should return to your own world soon. Till we meet again; the children of Light."

Hikari could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier and she struggled to remain awake just long enough to hear what the woman had to say.

"However, remember my word: the danger is near." The woman cautioned.

"The danger is near?" Hikari thought out loud.

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Cafeteria **

"The danger is near?" Hikari murmured as her whole body collapsed onto the table in front of her.

Kouji snapped back to reality and stared at Hikari, wondering why she was saying the exact same sentence. Kouji excused himself, as he needed some time alone to think, while Takeru gently lifted Hikari up and asked her what had happened. Kouji walked down the hallway as he thought about what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"_Welcome, Children of Light." _

_Children of Light? He had always been referred to as the Legendary Warrior of Light and not the term 'Children of Light'. Wait a minute, children? There had to be at least one other person here other than him. _

"_Relax; no harm will come to the two of you." The same female voice reassured._

_Relax? Oh yeah, he forgot that he could be in dangers as he did not even know where this place was! First, he had to meet up with the other person to increase their chances of survival should they be attacked, even though the voice said that they would not be harmed. Still, it was better to play safe, wasn't it? However, he could not see anything. _

"_Oh, I know what the two of you are thinking. Yes, you can't see the other person because of the darkness since I can't even see myself. Anyhow, that is not important at all at this moment." She paused before continuing. "The danger is near thus the two of you must find each other soon and stay together. It is not my place to tell you where you can find each other and I am already taking a risk when I called the two of you here. I should not help you at all and I am also in no position to do so since I am being chained here." The woman chuckled. "However, you do not deserve the potential dangers due to my mistakes. The Dark ones exist because of me."_

_Dark ones…? What did she mean by that?_

"_Oh look, she's here." The woman said as Kouji noticed a light source appeared on top of him. "The two of you should return to your own world soon. Till we meet again; the children of Light."_

_Kouji could not believe it; the woman dragged him to this world just to say all that?_

"_However, remember my word: the danger is near." The woman warned._

_Kouji soon realized that the light source to his left slowly diminished and disappeared altogether. _

"_The girl is too weak!" The woman spited out. "You, however, are able to withstand the darkness. How interesting. Perhaps you should join the darkness; you would certainly be useful to them." The woman suddenly screamed in agony. "Fine, I will stop thinking about it now and will no longer return to the Dark path so spare me from the misery."_

_It seemed as though the woman had a split personality; one moment she was being so nice and the next, she was being so mean._

"Alright, alright, I admit that I really liked Kouji. Are you happy now?" Kouji was snapped out of his thoughts as a voice brought him back to reality.

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Somewhere In The Cafeteria **

"Listen carefully, Takuya, there is a very important issue that I need to discuss with you."

Takuya looked at his friend, feeling puzzled that the boy was being serious for the first time ever since he had met him during the soccer tryout. He playfully placed the back of his hand on Daisuke's forehead to check if he was running a fever. Daisuke slapped his hand away.

"I am serious, Takuya, this is really important," Daisuke repeated in a more serious tone.

"What?! Don't tell me that the soccer team will be disbanded?!" Takuya gasped.

"When did I ever say that?" Daisuke really felt like hitting his head _hard_ on the table.

"Well, you said that it was 'very important'," Takuya quoted while Daisuke, feeling frustrated, ran his hands through his red hair.

"I have known you for three years, Takuya, three years!" Daisuke held up three fingers to emphasize his point.

"It is actually two years." Takuya corrected him.

"You do know that that is not the point! The point is that, I have known you since the ball I kicked hit your face and we have been best friends ever since then. And yet," Daisuke paused dramatically and leaned forward. "You are lying to me. I feel so hurt, Takuya." Daisuke rubbed his eyes as if he was crying.

Using his finger, Takuya pushed Daisuke's forehead and effectively pushing him back to his seat and sighed. "I don't remember lying to you, oh my dear Daisuke." Takuya decided to act along with his best friend.

"I told you everything about my life, Kanbara, from how my crazy sister dropped me on my head when I was two to how she chased after Yamato like an idiot and you!" He pointed his finger at Takuya. "You have never told me about Minamoto."

"He is just a friend I met when I was still living in Jiyuugaoka and how does me knowing him concern you?" Takuya groaned and took a sip of his soda.

"You liked him, don't you?" Daisuke claimed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What?!" Takuya spat out his soda right onto Daisuke's face.

"Eww…" Daisuke made a face as he took some tissues from his bag to clean himself up.

"Sorry about that," Takuya grinned sheepishly.

"Admit it, Takuya! You _do_ like him, don't you?" Daisuke continued his interrogation.

"There is no way that I would like the jerk who is always so cold to me, has pretty long black hair and beautiful deep blue eyes that always seemed to look so sad and lonely and-" Takuya stopped when Daisuke beamed widely at him. Takuya scolded himself mentally when he realized that he had almost admitted that he liked Kouji more than just a friend.

"I could see the jealous look on your face when he walked into the class with Hikari and was assigned to sit next to her. I really know this feeling, Takuya. This is exactly how I felt when Takeru appeared out of nowhere and gained Hikari's full attention four years ago. I know that Hikari has Takeru now and would not fight with you for Kouji but anything could happen; I mean, the way the two of them stared at each other is really creepy. Even though I do not like Hikari anymore; I have decided that, as your best friend, I want to help you get him." Daisuke nodded to himself before continuing.

"I can be quite stubborn on things that I have decided to achieve so do you want me to force you to admit it?" Daisuke announced slowly as a smirk appeared on his face. Takuya was like the twin brother Daisuke wished he had and he will do anything to help his best friend. Well, he was the rightful owner of the Digimental of Friendship after all and it was his duty to help any friend in need.

"Alright, alright, I admit that I really liked Kouji. Are you happy now?"

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Hallway **

"I thought that you are the one who is supposed to follow Kouji," Yamato stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I needed someone to control me; the way he stared at Hikari just makes me feel like giving him a punch." Takeru, who was slightly taller than Yamato despite being three years younger, walked beside his brother.

"Hey, aren't you the calm one while I'm always fighting with Taichi? When did our personalities switched?" Yamato chuckled as Takeru playfully punched him lightly on the shoulder.

As they passed by the music room, Takeru realized that Kouji was inside and playing a bass guitar. Takeru entered the room, causing Yamato raised an eyebrow at his action and Takeru mouthed 'Kouji' to Yamato. Yamato nodded and followed his younger brother. Yamato had not met Kouji before thus he did not know how he looked like. Kouji's eyes were closed so he did not see the two brothers entering the room. Yamato studied Kouji as the boy, who was wearing a bandana around his head and that was obviously against the school rules, continued playing and deduced that Kouji was playing it rather well based on his experience as a bass guitarist before he injured his hand.

"You have talent for it," Yamato declared as Kouji finished playing. Kouji turned to look at the two of them with a confused expression that was quickly replaced by a glare when he noticed that they had invaded his privacy.

"Who are you?" Kouji asked with a cold look on his face.

"I am Yamato Ishida, Takeru's brother." Kouji just shrugged at his reply, he had guessed that they were brothers because of their hair; blondes were not that common in Japan after all and he had only wanted to confirm his suspicion.

"Why aren't you with Takuya?" Takeru asked.

"He is busy with that red-headed boy and I _do not_ need him," Kouji scowled. Yamato managed to hold back his laughter when he saw the jealous look that appeared for a mere second on Kouji's face.

"Hey, are you interested in joining-"

"No," Kouji rejected him before he could finish. "I have to go now," Kouji said to no one in particular as he placed his guitar back into its case.

"He is just like me," Yamato chuckled after Kouji left, having found some similarities between Kouji and his younger self.

"Huh?" Takeru looked at his brother with a confused expression.

"Never mind," Yamato replied with a smile.

Yamato and Takeru followed Kouji out of the school and it seemed like he was heading for the train station. Kouji slipped in and out of the crowd with ease, causing the two brothers to have troubles following him closely. Finally he stopped at the Odaiba Station. The two brothers looked at each other before taking out their almost empty wallets.

Oh well, looked like they would have to stop for now.

* * *

**Tamachi Private School – Class 3 Alpha **

"Thanks a lot for your help, Ken." Ken smiled at the girl who was standing in front of him and she was holding onto the piece of assignment that she needed help with.

"No problem, Izumi," Ken replied. "I am the one who should be grateful to you; the ideas you gave me really work well."

"Really?! Your girlfriend is really fortunate to have a boyfriend like you," Izumi giggled.

"Oh, she is not my girlfriend _yet_," Ken emphasized on the last word as a blush appeared on his face.

"She will be soon if you keep trying," Izumi encouraged and looked at the clock before frowning. "Oh, I am going to be late. I will see you tomorrow, Ken."

Ken nodded at the girl as she packed her bag and headed for the exit. Ken stood up, grabbed his bag and was about to leave for the meeting at Koushirou's house when he noticed that Izumi had forgotten to take the carefully wrapped gift. Ken cautiously picked it up and ran after the girl, hoping that she had not gone too far. Fortunately, the blonde had just reached the school gate when Ken caught up with her. Once again, she thanked Ken.

The two waved goodbye to each other and Ken took the train to Odaiba. He decided to stop by the convenience store owned by the Inoue family to buy a snack when he saw a familiar blue-haired man walking towards him.

"Hey! Jou!" Ken greeted, causing the young adult to stop.

"It is good to see you again, Ken," Jou replied politely. "Well, I am in a hurry so I have to go now." He started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Ken inquired as he walked beside Jou.

"I am going to the hospital." Jou quickened his pace. "Shin left his thumb drive at home and he needed it urgently. If it wasn't for him, I could be studying at home before heading to Koushirou's house at 7PM," he groaned.

"I see. Since it is still early and I have nothing to do right now, why don't I go with you?" Ken offered.

"Sure."

The walk to the hospital had been fairly quiet, except for short conversations about each other's studies. Ken had always wanted to get to know the older DigiDestined better after he had joined the younger group in protecting the Digital World. The former Digimon Kaiser was now a close friend of Taichi after the numerous soccer practice session with Taichi, Daisuke and Takuya, one of Daisuke's friend and now his acquaintance. Ken had made a few acquaintances and friends at his school but he was still more at ease when he was with the other DigiDestined.

Takeru often spoke fondly of his older brother, Yamato, while Miyako had always made it a point to express her excitement about her trip to the mall with Sora, Mimi and Hikari and forced the boys to listen to her endless babbles. This was how Ken got to know better about them even though he had hardly talked to them. Ken had also become a frequent visitor at the Izumi Residence when he worked together with Koushirou to monitor and research on the Digital World. However, as the oldest DigiDestined was often missing in action due to studies, Ken hardly had a chance to talk to him.

"Ms. Kimura, please calm down." Ken's blue eyes scanned around the lobby of the hospital as soon as they entered the building and tried to locate the source of voice.

"My son is missing! How am I supposed to calm down?" the woman shouted.

Ken eventually realized that a petite woman in her thirties had been the one who had just shouted. Her black hair was loosely tied into a low ponytail and tears from flowing down her pale face. Ken stared at the distraught form of the woman. Was this how his mother had been when he went missing four years ago so that he could conquer the Digital World? Ken suddenly felt a sense of guilt and regretted his actions.

"He is sick! Kouichi need all the treatment he could get! Why did you let him leave?" A few nurses held her down as she screamed at the doctor standing in front of her. The doctor looked familiar…

"Shin!" Jou called out. Oh, that doctor was Jou's older brother and that was why he looked familiar to Ken.

The woman struggled against the nurses so Jou rushed over to hold her down but her hand unintentionally slapped Jou while she attempted to release herself from their strong grips and her fingernails made shallow cuts on Jou's face. Ken moved over to Jou's side as the young adult touched his left cheek while a doctor forcefully gave the woman an injection that would probably calm her down.

* * *

**Shibuya Train Station – Staircase Next To The Ticket Machines**

"So, is everybody here?" Takuya asked as almost everyone gathered around him. Kouji was leaning against the wall, paying careless attention to Takuya as he was deep in his thoughts and in particular, the thoughts about the strange world and Takuya's confession that he accidentally overheard.

"Izumi is not here yet," Tomoki replied.

"It is going to be six soon," Takuya grumbled as he looked at the clock. After a few minutes, Izumi ran towards them with a wrapped package in her hand. She panted slightly after she reached the group of boys.

"Happy birthday!" Izumi smiled and handed Takuya the gift immediately after she could breathe with ease.

"Hey, it is not my birthday yet." Nonetheless, Takuya thanked Izumi and accepted the present.

"I doubted that I will see you next Monday since I lived in Tamachi, you know," Izumi explained.

"Well, whatever, let's get going!" Takuya punched his fist into the air.

"Hey, is someone missing? I thought that there are six of us…" Junpei trailed off as the others had already started moving. He pondered over this thought for a while before shaking his head. "Maybe I am thinking too much."

The group walked to the lift and entered it after making sure that no one else was inside. Once they were inside, the lift descended quickly.

"Just like old times," Takuya grinned as he looked at Kouji who looked elsewhere once their eyes met. The two of them had first met in this exact same lift. "But now the group is complete."

The lift finally stopped after almost a full minute and Takuya and Tomoki ran out of the lift eagerly as they could not wait to meet their old friends in the Digital World. Izumi and Junpei walked behind him while Kouji, being the cautious one of the group, walked out of the lift with delicate steps as his deep blue eyes scanned the surrounding. The place still looked the same after four years and the only difference was that a lone red train waited for them.

"Kouji!" Takuya called out when Kouji stopped to examine the place. The black-haired boy picked up his guitar and hurried over to the other Legendary Warriors as some of them were already on board.

"Kouji, why are you carrying your guitar around?" Takuya asked curiously.

"That is none of your business, Kanbara," Kouji replied harshly but quickly added upon seeing the hurt look on Takuya's face. "I could not practice at home since it will disturb the neighbors so I have to do it in the music room in school as the room is sound-proof."

The ride to the Digital World was pretty much the same; first they passed by a tunnel before the roller coaster ride began. All of them screamed as their shoes left the ground and they desperately reached out for something to hold on to. After what it seemed like forever to them, the railway track straightened and the Legendary Warriors could finally stand properly.

Takuya enthusiastically skipped over to the window but what he saw was not something he had expected. The Digital World was gone! Instead of heading to the Digital World, they were heading to endless Darkness that was rapidly spreading and in no time, it will definitely reach them. Gasps were heard as one by one, each Legendary Warrior took a good look at what used to be the Digital World. At least, when they first came here four years ago, only certain parts of the Digital World had been taken away by the evil Legendary Warriors and when Lucemon had absorbed all the data of the Digital World, there were still the empty shell of the Digital World with railway tracks and the three moons.

However, there was absolutely nothing left now.

"Hello, Legendary Warriors."

"Ophanimon!" the group cried out as they heard the familiar voice. They looked around, trying to find the Angel Digimon. However, they could only find a hologram of Ophanimon.

"The Darkness is consuming the Digital World as we speak and we require your assistance in saving the Digital World again." Ten orbs appeared and moved in a circular motion around her. "I shall once again bestow the power of the legendary spirits upon the five of you." Five orbs moved away from her, flew towards the five of them and entered their respective D-Scanner, which they had placed in their bags or pockets. One black orb suddenly flew away on its own and sparks of darkness appearing out of nowhere pierced through the remaining four orbs. The four orbs shattered into pieces and dissolved in the air.

"It is destiny," Ophanimon whispered as the scene unfolded before her. "I have to go now."

"Wait! Where are you going? Where are Seraphimon and Cherubimon?" Izumi asked before she left.

"Don't worry, I will be joining you shortly, I hope. Seraphimon will most likely be accompanying me and as for Cherubimon, he will be heading to another world. Remember to find me, I will be with the o-" Her image faded away.

Before she vanished, Kouji heard Ophanimon talking to him through his mind and the words echoed in his mind.

_Remember to find your other halves._

* * *

**Izumi Residence – Koushirou's Room**

"Oh Jou, what happened to your face?!" Mimi gasped as the blue-haired DigiDestined walked into Koushirou's room with Ken.

"I don't really want to talk about that." Jou sighed as he took a seat next to Taichi and all, except for Koushirou, immediately focused their attention on the oldest DigiDestined. "When I was at the hospital just now, a woman lost control of herself and I had to help to hold her down and while doing so, her fingers accidentally scratched me. It was pretty scary as she kept on shouting the name 'Kouichi', whom I presumed is her son."

"Kouichi? Kouji? Could they be brothers?" Hikari whispered before falling asleep as having pulled into the weird worlds repeatedly had taken a toll on her body. Taichi, who was sitting next to her, overheard her.

Taichi was angry that the only thing, or rather person, that Hikari could think of now was Kouji. He just could not understand why she was so concerned about Kouji. Taichi felt that his sister should focus all her attention on the Digital World right now instead of the new boy.

"Taichi, I am really worried about her health," Takeru admitted. "She fainted again today."

Taichi almost jumped out of his seat but refrained himself from doing so as Hikari was leaning against him and he did not want to wake her up.

"Here, let me take a look at her." Jou moved from his seat and took Hikari's wrist. "Her pulses seemed to be quite weak. What happened today?"

"She spaced out for a while and suddenly collapsed," Takeru explained.

Before Jou could think of what could possibly be happening to Hikari, they heard a familiar voice.

"Koushirou, the Digimons are on their way… sorry that… sacrifice… got to go… remember find… legendary… beware of… connections broken by…"

"Gennai!" Koushirou yelled into his laptop.

Everyone turned their attention to Koushirou, whose face was just a few centimeters away from the screen, and the whole room was suddenly engulfed in white light. Koushirou shouted as his body hit the floor and he felt that his bones were going to break as almost all of the Digimons came out of the screen and landed on top of him.

"Koromon! Who did this to you?!" Taichi cried out when he saw that Koromon was injured and needless to say, to some extent, the other Digimons were injured too. Cries of joy and frustrations were heard as they were finally _reunited_ with their _injured_ partners.

"Where is Patamon? Or did he turn back to Tokomon?" Takeru asked as he searched for his partner. "I can't find Tailmon too."

"They are gone."

Silence filled the room when the always happy-go-lucky Pukamon said in a solemn voice. Sure, they knew that Patamon and Tailmon would be reborn and yet, the DigiDestined were nonetheless saddened by the temporary loss of the two Digimon.

"Angemon and Tailmon were trying to protect us when all of us used up our energy and revert back to our baby level. But the Dark ones destroyed them," Pyocomon tried to hold back her tears.

"We were able to grab their DigiTama before the Dark ones attempted to destroy them once and for all," Chibimon explained as he was one of the few Digimon with hands at baby level and handed a white and yellow DigiTama to Takeru while Mochimon handed the red and pink DigiTama to Taichi. Silence once again filled the air, as the DigiDestined reflected about the sacrifices that the two had made to save the rest, until Koushirou broke the silence.

"According to the information I have just found, the respective evolutions of Patamon and Tailmon are Angel type and thus, their attacks are the most effective against the Dark types such as Demon or Devil types. However," Koushirou paused and held up one of his fingers to emphasize his point and that gained the attention of the other DigiDestined who was not paying much attention at first. "This would also mean that the attacks from the Dark types are also effective against them."

"That doesn't make any sense. They should be stronger than the Dark ones, shouldn't they?" Yamato pointed out.

"That's right; the evil should never be able to destroy the good. This is how it has always been," Iori agreed.

"That's true. But, look at it this way, the Dark ones are filled with Darkness so when they are attacked by the Angel types, the Light entered and cancelled out the Darkness in their body. Without the Darkness, they could not survive. And, the vice versa for the Angel types," Koushirou explained and the rest nodded.

"So, the most important question now is how are we going to break this news to Hikari?" Sora said as she looked over to the sleeping girl.

However, no one was able to answer the question as the room was once again filled with bright lights.

"One day, I will become blind because of all these bright lights!" Mimi whined.

"Poyomon!" Takeru cried out as he hugged his partner. At the same time, a snow-white Digimon with two round ears appeared on Taichi's lap.

"Well, that answered the question."

* * *

**Odaiba Junior High – Class 3A **

"Hey, what is that?" Takuya reached into Daisuke's bag and pulled out Chibimon by its tiny hand and the Digimon was rudely awakened from its sleep. The baby dragon Digimon nearly screamed from the pain but remembered that he had to act as a soft toy. "I didn't know that you like toy, Daisuke, and you even bring it to school!" Takuya began to pull both of its cheeks at the same time, causing Chibimon's eyes to almost pop out as his face could not be stretched anymore.

Daisuke gave a nervous laugh before snatching away Chibimon from Takuya. He would have to apologize to the poor Digimon later on and remember to leave Chibimon in the computer lab.

Daisuke tried to divert the subject and began to talk about their upcoming soccer match when he noticed that Takeru was not sitting in front of him and remembered that he had excused himself earlier to the bathroom. He noted that Hikari and Kouji were both preparing for the next lesson by taking out their books.

Daisuke was glad that Hikari did not know about the 'death' of Tailmon. While they were debating among themselves on how they should tell Hikari about YukimiBotamon which had unexpectedly hatched from the DigiTama, Takeru had been the most worried about how Hikari would react if she knew that Tailmon was being destroyed as he had been the only one to lose his partner before and did not wish for anyone to experience the same pain as him. Daisuke recalled how angry Takeru was when he talked about this.

"_Why are they doing this again? I will never forgive the Dark ones!" Takeru's blue eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly. _

_Iori, who had been sitting next to Takeru, placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder and tried to comfort him as other than the older DigiDestined, he was the only one out of the younger group who knew about Takeru's past. _

Daisuke had never understood why Takeru had hated the Darkness so much and he had always wanted to ask him that in the past but did not do so as he was not on the best terms with Takeru back then. Just like any other clichéd stories, two boys were fighting for one girl and Daisuke used to be one of the boys when he first met Takeru and was jealous of him because he was able to gain Hikari's attention so quickly. During their adventure, he began to reflect on his feelings and realized that it was only a silly crush which died slowly after he met Ken. Some of the DigiDestined still insisted that Daisuke still had some feelings for Hikari despite his numerous denials. However, only Daisuke himself knew his own feelings the best and the last battle with BelialVamdemon could support his claim very well as if he still had feelings for Hikari, he would have entered an illusion world whereby Hikari was his wife because ultimately, the world reflected one's greatest desire.

Looking at the clock, he realized that lesson would begin soon and decided to take out his books too as the teacher was very strict. However, he stopped his movement when he saw the bodies of Hikari and Kouji flickering and stopped responding to Takuya's question, causing Takuya to turn to look at him. Following where Daisuke's eyes was staring at, Takuya's mind registered the situation and called out Kouji's name. But, it was too late.

They were gone.

* * *

**Dark Ocean – The Beach**

"What am I doing here? Ocean?" Kouji mumbled to himself as he strolled down the beach. One moment ago, he was taking out his history notes and the next second, he was here, in another world. Everything in this world was colored in only gray, black or white.

As he continued to walk in an unknown direction, he saw a familiar brunette. Hikari was sitting at the bottom of the cliff and Kouji immediately ran towards her when he noticed that she was not moving. The girl's face had turned pale and Kouji could almost feel color being drained from his face as he, too, started to feel exhausted. He kneeled down and his hand started to move towards her to shake her awake but he hesitated. The memory of the girl fainting when he touched her during the first day of school was still fresh in his mind and he certainly did not want a repeat of that by waking her up and causing her to faint the next second. And he was glad that he did not have to wake her up as her brown eyes fluttered open. The brunette looked around and gasped.

"The Dark Ocean."

"Well, this is obviously the Dark Ocean. I mean, just look at the color of the ocean, it is dark." Kouji pointed out.

At first, Hikari thought that Kouji was a DigiDestined as he knew of this place but realized that he was only being sarcastic. Having decided to confirm her suspicion on whether Kouji was a DigiDestined once and for all, she decided to ask him a question.

"Do you have a Digimon partner?"

Kouji was taken aback when he heard her question. She knew about Digimon?! This was impossible; the five of them, or was it six, were the only Legendary Warriors and thus only they would know about Digimon. Well, Kouji did not take into considerations about the other four children as according to Bokomon, their memories in the Digital World had been erased.

Hikari stared at Kouji while she waited for him to reply. She watched as his blue eyes widened and then he narrowed his eyes as if thinking of something. She thought that he was going to reply with a yes when his eyes widened because it seemed like she had asked something that shocked him.

"No," Kouji replied nonchalantly. He knew about Digimon _but_ he did not have any partner.

"I thought that you are one of us." Hikari stated. This was becoming so confusing! He was here and that meant that he could be another DigiDestined, just like the rest of them. But, no! He did not even have a partner.

"I am one of who?!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! So, Takuya nearly found out that Daisuke had a Digimon and now, will Hikari finally find out that Kouji is another 'DigiDestined'?

Last chapter, we saw the lives of mainly Kouji and Hikari. This chapter, we saw interactions between, for examples, the two goggled boys, Takeru and Yamato, Ken and Izumi. Like I have said before, this story focused heavily on Hikari and Kouji so expect more of them in the future. I'm trying to ensure that everyone has their fair share of screen times since most stories focus on the goggled boys and the lone wolves. Hopefully, next chapter will have more interactions between other DigiDestined and Legendary Warriors who have yet to appear in this chapter.

I know that the story is progressing very slowly and I need it to be slow to build up the story as every chapters have their fair share of hidden plot to be explored in the future *hint hint* I hoped I had hid them really well :)

I will not be able to post the chapter until December or so as I have to focus on my studies now, I'm close to failing every subjects and I need to get almost straight A for every subjects in order to get into the university and study the course I like. So, stay with me till I post the next chapter, okay? The more reviews, the longer the next chapter. Since my last paper will end on 28 November, I might be able to post the next chapter before mid December, I hoped.

Anyway, I am currently planning a romance AU story which consists of pairings such as:  
Takuya/Kouji – This pairing deserves so much more love. I mean, look at Taichi/Yamato or Daisuke/Ken, there are much more stories on these two pairings!  
Kouichi/Izumi – Just thought that the two of them looked good together and for plot purposes.  
And due to slight crossover with Adventure 02:  
Takeru/Hikari – A must have for my story.  
Ken/Miyako – It is canon, enough said.  
Possible Taichi/Yamato OR Yamato/Sora OR Taichi/Sora – I am okay with any of these three pairings so I don't know which pairing I will use. Why don't you tell me which one you would like to see?  
And I might also include Tamers too… Hmm… It is still in the planning stage so anything could happen.

A really short preview of the next chapter:

"No partner? He couldn't be one of us then, unless he can turn into Digimon!"

Can you guess who said that?

Remember to review! Do not just read, leave me a review and you will get the next chapter soon! At least 5 reviews for this chapter before the next update!


End file.
